20 Years After the Titain War
by 19abc count
Summary: This story is the story of their kids.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, so I am Annals Valdez.

My best friend is Cadence Jackson, her parents are Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, she likes to listen to Hip Hop, getting strait A's, swimming, she is 17, has Jet black hair that is cut right above her shoulders, sea green eyes, she is like the one person in camp that you can go with any problem and she won't tell a soul, her nickname is Cady, her boyfriend is Ashton Grace, if you get in between those two you will most likely die, she is also funny and adorable, she wears 4 inch hills on any fancy date, and she has an amazing crooked smile that makes you just trust her with anything.

Ashton Grace is 17, Ashton and I never get along, for one thing he is too perfect. With that whole smile, blond hair that falls perfectly, and then there are his eyes that are color changing. He is also the twin to my boyfriend Andrew. Ashton's nickname is Ash.

Andrew Grace is 17 too, is the amazing one. With deep blue eyes, and his brown hair that is messed up and stays messed up no matter what you do to it, and his crooked or half smile that is amazing and you just want to fall into his arms knowing that he will be there, and he is the nicest person there is anywhere, so most of the time I just want to be kissing him when we are alone even when we are in public!

Now for me. I am 16, 17 next week. My parents are Leo and Calypso, like my dad I can summon fire in my hand, and like my mom I can weave anything. I like to listen to country music, and getting all B's and higher _I do not want to lose my forge privileges or weaving privileges, _being the class clone, and the my favorite place to be is in the forges or in the attic. I have dark almond eye color with brown hair that falls just below my waist, and most say I am a midget.


	2. Chapter 2

Annals' POV

So I was up in the attic when my dad came up and started talking to me.

"So honey..."-My dad.

"No"-me

"What?"

"No"

"How do you know what I was going to say?"

"When ever you want me to babysit you always start out your sentences like 'So honey...'"

"Oh, will you?"

"No"

"How much?"

"A date to that fancy restaurant in New Rome."

"Okay is that it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, what day?"

"Wednesday"

"That will be fine."

* * *

That night, wait I have not explained them yet have I? They are twins so they look exately alike. Sera is like in inch taller, but Jasmine is the older one. the have cinnamon hair, with deep brown eyes, I am surprised that they do not have a boyfriend yet. They will play a prank on you in a heartbeat. Not only that they are ninja, pretty sure dad made the mistake of letting them hangout around the stroll cousins way to long. With their powers the same as mine they are impossible to out smart.

So there I was walking to the door while it was rabidly ringing while looking out for traps that my younger sisters might have put down. I finaly got to the door opend it and there was Andy still ringing the door bell with Cady and Ash right behind him.

"Thanks for showing up guys. I have no idea how I will be able handle the twins without you guys."-I said.

"About time you recognized that I am a better class clone."-Ash

"Dream on ashes."

I could see that Cady and Andy just wanted us to get us along. But I could never be friends with him. The fact that he is even in my house I want him to die, 1 mile away from me I want him to die, anywhere he is I want him to die. It is just natural for me to hate him.

So I told them the usual, they disappeared, and they are planning a prank on us some time, so we need to be groups best friends and brothers. So me and Cady would be clearing the up stairs, while Ash and Andy would be taking care of the front room, the kitchen, and the dinning hall. and the four of us if we don't find them will be doing the attic and the basement together.

When I was done telling them this we spilt, Cady with a bucket of water, I hade a fire extinguisher, and we all had a walky-talky. When me and Cady were half way up the stairs my phone rang and I answered it and it was my dad.

"Hey I forget to tell you that we have plans all night long so we will be back in the morning. Bye."-My dad

_So I have to trap them in their bedroom all night long with out getting injured or my friends getting injured, and Ash too. Great tonight is just going to be peachy._


End file.
